The invention comprises a system, method, and apparatus for regulating posts to social media networks by persons with a history of intoxication. Currently, restrictions for making posts to social media relate to age requirements, and are largely based on the honor system. If a person uses obscenities, posts pornography, or misrepresents their identity, a content administrator may penalize the user or block their posts after the fact. Otherwise, the user is largely free to post what they desire.
As a result of this freedom, persons who are intoxicated are also free to post on social media, even though they may not be in the right frame of mind. Posting while intoxicated often causes damage to relationships, reputations, and careers. Because social networks do not regulate the ability to post while intoxicated, nor by law, it is incumbent upon a person with a history of intoxication to regulate his or her own conduct when participating in social media networks. This is difficult because a drinker sometimes does not know when he or she may be too intoxicated to participate in social media networks. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a breathalyzer system that can provide a means for limiting a person's own access to social media networks while intoxicated.